Fragaria is a genus of flowering plants in the Rosaceae family, commonly known as strawberries for their edible fruits. Strawberries have a taste that varies by cultivar, and ranges from quite sweet to rather tart. Strawberries are an important commercial fruit crop, widely grown in all temperate regions of the world.
Strawberries are cultivated worldwide for their fruit. The fruit is widely known for its characteristic aroma, bright red color, juicy texture, and sweetness. The strawberry is not, from a botanical point of view, a berry. Technically, it is an aggregate accessory fruit, meaning that the fleshy part is derived not from the plant's ovaries but from the receptacle that holds the ovaries.
Propagation is often by runners, which can be pegged down to encourage them to take root, or cut off and placed in a new location. Strawberries are popular plants to grow in the domestic environment, for consumption or exhibition purposes, almost anywhere in the world.